1. Field
The following description relates to a method of processing a virtual disc status, and more particularly, to a method that sets a virtual disc status of an optical disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
When power is supplied while an optical disc is inserted into an optical disc drive, the optical disc drive may operate a spindle motor and an optical pick-up to recognize the optical disc. Here, the recognizing of the optical disc may be performed automatically as a result of power being supplied to the optical disc drive, irrespective of use of the optical disc.
During the optical disc recognition, the optical disc drive may generate noise. Also, the optical disc drive may consume power unnecessarily during the process of recognizing the optical disc, irrespective of the user of the optical disc.
To solve these issues, a user may withdraw the optical disc from the optical disc drive and separately may store the optical disc, for example, if the optical disc has a low frequency of use. However, in a case of an optical disc having a high frequency of use, an inconvenience issue may arise because the user may perform repeated insertion and withdrawal operations of the optical disc each time the optical disc is used.
Accordingly, the optical disc drive may perform the process of unnecessarily recognizing the optical disc whenever power is supplied because the optical disc is stored in the optical disc drive. Also, the optical disc drive may generate noise and consume power unnecessarily when the process of recognizing of the optical disc is performed.